Quest:Defending the Harbor
Summary Captain Alphus has suggested that you speak with Lieutenant Gouth to learn about siege warfare. He can be found standing vigil near the cliffs to the west of Finnen. Story Hail, citizen. We have found ourselves at a rather unsettling lull. Our investigation into the matter of the Minions is at a stand still. However, I think it unwise to take this time for granted. This time would be better spent training you further in the art of war. While in the thick of the fight, having greater numbers than your foe can be an excellent advantage. But it should be noted that greater numbers can be countered by superior position. For example, forcing a larger opponent into a funneled position where their numbers are effectively neutralized. Another position of great value is the high ground. To the west of here, Lieutenant Gouth stands vigil at our trebuchets. Those trebuchets are our greatest line of defense for Holtham Harbor. Seek out Lieutenant Gouth, he can further train you in the use of siege. Steps Speak with Lieutenant Gouth Lieutenant Gouth says, "Ah, the valient *name*. Your deeds against the bandits are turning you into something of a folk hero amongst the people of Finnen. What brings you to my vigil?" Lieutenant Gouth says, "I stand guard here at the trebuchets. This cliffside is crucial to the defense of Holtham and the harbor. I wonder, are you ready to learn about the use of siege equipment in realm defense?" Lieutenant Gouth says, "Though siege weapons vary greatly in their apperance, their operation is basically the same. Siege can be used in both an offensive and defensive manner, though admittedly some forms are geared more towards one than the other. Since we stand in the shadows of the mighty tebuches of Finnen, I shall instruct you in their use." Lieutenant Gouth says, "First, we shall cover taking control of the device. Simply right click on the object with your mouse. Now to release control of a siege object such as these, you may walk away or press the release button. In the case of a ram, you will need to jump off. Next we will cover targeting." Lieutenant Gouth says, "Once you have taken control, if the device has not yet been given a target, you must set a target. Siege equipment such as rams are designed for specific targets, namely your enemy's door. Tebuchets are also good for a specific purpose, smashing keep walls and towers. You can acquire a target by left-clicking it with your mouse and then pressing AIM on the device's menu. When the green bar is full, the siege weapon is aimed, armed and ready to fire." Lieutenant Gouth says, "When ready, all you need to do is fire at will by pressing the FIRE button on the device menu. The siege device will then reload to be fired again after a short amount of time. I hope you have found information helpful." Lieutenant Gouth says, "I believe there are a few derelict Hibernian ships in the waters below, if you wish to test your training." Return to Captain Alphus Finish Remember well the lessons you learn here. A time will come when those skills will be tested. The odds may not always be in your favor, but no situation is hopeless. Be watchful, be patient, strike fast. Rewards * 11 silver, 36 copper * 11,500 experience Tips Category:QuestCategory:Finnen Category:Constantine's Sound